


Demonstrations

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: The Fantasy of Every Red-Blooded American Male [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstrations

Don woke with a start the next morning, almost immediately wincing as his tired muscles rebelled, bringing the activities of the night before into stark relief. He lifted his head and looked at the other side of the bed, drinking in the sight of Ian and Charlie curled around each other. He still didn't quite understand why they needed him when it was clear they loved each other so deeply. Too tired to try to figure it out without coffee, Don slipped from the bed and padded into Ian's kitchen.  
  
Ian woke as soon as Don got up and followed him into the kitchen. Charlie would probably panic and assume the worst if he woke and Don were missing. But maybe if Ian were also missing he'd figure they were just talking.  
  
"You okay?" he asked quietly.  
  
Don jumped. "Man, you're quieter than a cat. I'm gonna have to get you to wear a bell or something," he said.  
  
Ian chuckled a little and stepped closer. "Charlie's tried. It doesn't suit me. And don't try to deflect the question. Are you okay?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Don started rooting through Ian's cabinets for coffee. "I'm not sure. I still don't really get why you want me."  
  
"Does there have to be a why?" Ian said, reaching out to caress Don's jaw. "Can't it be enough that I want you? That we both do?" He leaned in and kissed Don.  
  
Don closed his eyes and returned the kiss. "You know this is crazy, right?"  
  
Ian smirked. "When did crazy stop being a reason for anything?" he said, moving around Don and retrieving the coffee from where he kept it. He busied himself making the pot up as he talked. "Don, I know it's hard to accept, but it's true. Charlie loves you and I think he has for longer than he even realized. I've wanted you for... well, a while. But if you really _need_ a reason why we want you, it's because of everything you are."  
  
"Is that enough for you?" Charlie asked quietly from the doorway, his arms wrapped tight around himself. He relaxed a little when Ian joined him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing his neck. But his eyes were still big and worried.  
  
"Yeah, I just--what does that mean?" Don asked, looking at Ian.  
  
"I won't speak for Charlie, but I'm sure he'd agree when I say that I want you because you have a good heart. You're strong and honorable. You and Charlie are two of the best men I've ever known." He released Charlie and stepped back over to Don, kissing his neck and shoulders as he spoke. "Not to mention you're sexy as hell. You're smart and generous and sweet and fiercely loyal and protective of the people you love. Do I have to go on?"  
  
"No, I think that about covers it," Don said, relaxing a little. Never let it be said he went fishing for compliments.  
  
"So--you're okay then?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yes, Chuck, I'm okay."  
  
" _Charlie._ "  
  
"Chuck," Don repeated, grinning and stepping closer.  
  
"It's Charlie. Donnie," Charlie retorted.  
  
"Oh, you are just _asking_ for it," Don replied, catching Charlie off-guard enough to tickle him, making him squirm and writhe in his grip.  
  
Charlie squeaked. "Don! Don stop stop stop okay okay please! I'm sorry okay please!" They were both panting when Don finally released him. He was only mildly surprised to notice their mutual arousal. "Hmm... maybe I should let you tickle me more often if this is the reaction it gets," he said, palming Don's cock and kissing him simultaneously.  
  
Don moaned and Charlie smirked. "S'what you get for making me get up so early."  
  
"Not exactly sure you're deterring him, Charlie," Ian said.  
  
Charlie looked over Don's shoulder at Ian. "Aww... are you feeling left out?" he teased as he rubbed against Don.  
  
Don's moan was also half growl, and he recovered himself enough to grab Charlie by the shoulders and push him against the nearest counter in Ian's small kitchen. He claimed his lips in a fierce, dirty kiss, one knee working between Charlie's legs to rub against the obvious arousal. "How do you manage to handle him?" Don finally asked, keeping Charlie pinned.  
  
"It usually involves tying him up and making him bend to my will," Ian answered, pressing along Don's back, letting him feel how turned on the show they'd been putting on made him. "Wanna try it?"  
  
Don swallowed. "You tie him up?"  
  
Charlie laughed. "Oh, Ian does all _kinds_ of things."  
  
"The hook in the ceiling?" Don said, a little breathless.  
  
"So how about it? Wanna tie me up?" Charlie purred.  
  
Don hesitated, but didn't move back. He looked back at Ian, his eyes a little wide. "I'd--I'd like to watch you with him. I don't think I would know where to begin.  
  
"I think we can arrange it," Ian said, kissing Don's neck. "Now? Or do you want to make him wait? Make him think about it all day?" he asked, kissing Don's neck again.  
  
Whimpering a little, Don pushed back against Ian. He claimed Charlie's lips again, excited by the feel of Charlie beneath him and Ian behind him. "I think he should wait," Don managed. "Bet he's so pretty when he's needy and begging for you."  
  
Ian grinned. "He is pretty. All strung out with _need_ and _want_."  
  
Rubbing against Charlie again, Don looked him over.  
  
"God, Don," Charlie whispered, wrapping a leg around him. "If I have to wait, you have to wait, too," he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but I have better control." He grinned and stepped away. "So, breakfast?"  
  
Charlie grabbed onto the edge of the counter, shuddering at the loss of body heat. "Great. I've created a monster," he murmured, stepping over to Ian. He drew him into a soft hello kiss. "Good morning. And breakfast sounds wonderful."  
  
Ian returned Charlie's kiss and he smiled and nuzzled Ian's neck.  
  
"Omelets work for everyone?" Ian asked.  
  
"Sounds great," Don said, grabbing a seat at the counter in Ian's kitchen and watching as Charlie and Ian maneuvered in a practiced dance around the small space. Their hands caressed each other familiarly, and Don found himself smiling at them fondly. The relationship between the three of them was barely a day old, but the more time he spent around them, the more their warmth and affection drew him in as well.  
  
Ian slid Don's omelet onto his plate with a flourish.  
  
"Next time we'll have pancakes, too," Charlie promised.  
  
Don chuckled. "You hate pancakes," he noted, digging in. "This is delicious, thank you." He ate in silence for a little while longer, watching the two of them. "So, how do we pull this off? I mean, most people know about you and Ian. What about me?"  
  
"That's a good question. How much do you want people to know about you and I?" Ian asked. It went without saying that no one could know about Don and Charlie.  
  
"I don't know," Don said quietly. "Won't it just lead to questions? Won't people think that I'm trying to steal you from my own brother?"  
  
"We could tell them we're sharing. I know--more questions," Charlie said. "I don't want you to have to be alone, Don."  
  
Don took Charlie's hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb. "I know. I'd like to be able to tell people, but maybe it's for the best. Coop and I hid our feelings for each other for a reason."  
  
"The FBI isn't the same as it used to be, Don," Ian pointed out.  
  
"No, I know that. But if you'll forgive me, it's a little easier for you, Ian. You don't work in an office or with a team, you don't have to worry about your team members looking at you differently because of who you happen to love."  
  
Charlie nodded and gently squeezed Don's hand. He was pretty sure they'd be okay with it. Hell, he was pretty sure Colby and David had their own thing going on. But it was Don's decision to make. "Just so long as _you_ know how we feel about you."  
  
Don ducked his head and smiled. "Yeah, I do. You both made it pretty clear last night." With his free hand he reached over for Ian's hand. "We'll figure all these things out," he said, pulling Ian over and kissing him. "I can't say I'm not anxious or confused still, but I'm looking forward to what comes next."  
  
"Good. Me too," Ian said.  
  
"And me," Charlie said. He shook his head and grinned ruefully. "Not a conversation I ever thought I'd be having."  
  
"Yeah, count me in that, too," Don said. "None of this is anything I ever expected to want."  
  
Ian stood and pressed himself along Don's back and kissed his neck. "The surprise is half the fun," he said, leaning down and nibbling on Don's earlobe.  
  
Don gasped. "I'm starting to see that."  
  
"You know Don, eventually I won't be the only one who's bound. Helpless," Charlie said, squeezing Don's thigh. "And there are lots of things I can do with the right rope."  
  
Ian ran his hands down Don's arms to encircle his wrists. "Your brother has learned a lot," he murmured into Don's ear, smirking at the full body shudder he got. "He'd make sure it was good for you."  
  
"Show me," Don said. "I want to see you with him, want to see what it's like. Please, Ian?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Charlie smirked. "Someone said something about waiting, about having more _control_ than I did."  
  
Don blushed. "I do have more control than you do. I just don't have nearly as much control as Ian does."  
  
"Oh, Don." Charlie grinned and gently cupped Don. "I have more control than you think."  
  
Gasping, Don bit his lip and was careful to hold himself very still. "Not fair, ganging up on a guy like this," he panted.  
  
"Part of the fringe benefits," Ian said, giving his wrists a squeeze and rubbing up against him. "But let's be fair Charlie. Don's new to this, he's allowed to change his mind. So, I'll ask you again. Do you want to wait, make him think about it all day, make him think about the promise of what he's got in his hands? Or do you want to take him back in the bedroom, see what it takes to make him beg?"  
  
"I want to see," Don managed. "Please."  
  
"That okay with you, Charlie?" Ian asked.  
  
"Suits me just fine," Charlie said. He released Don and gave Ian a long, passionate kiss. He wasn't going to suggest that they tie Don to the bed while he watched; he didn't think Don was ready for that yet. But some day...  
  
Ian threaded his fingers into Charlie's hair, holding him in place as they kissed. He could feel Don's eyes on them, and he made sure Don had a full view, kissing Charlie fierce and dirty. Then, he almost abruptly stepped back. He let his fingers just ghost over the skin at Charlie's neck, fixing him with his most heated and predatory look. "Go into the bed room for me, baby. Don and I will follow you in a minute."  
  
Charlie raised an eyebrow but gave both Ian and Don a quick kiss before going into the bedroom. "Don't wait too long, I might start without you."  
  
"You do, and you'll answer to me!" Ian called after him, waiting to turn to Don until Charlie had shut the door. He pulled Don forward and kissed him lightly. "I just wanted you to be ready, especially if you've never seen something like this before. It may be a little intense, but I know what I'm doing. I know what Charlie's limits are. We don't use pain," he hastened to assure him, "but the sensations can be very intense. I know how protective you are of Charlie, and if it gets to be too much, just say the words from last night and I'll let him go, okay?"  
  
Don looked at Ian seriously and nodded. "He really enjoys this?"  
  
Ian smirked and twitched his eyebrows. "Follow me." He led their way into the bedroom, his smile growing to see Charlie sitting chastely on the bed. "Well, Professor," he purred, fixing him with a hungry stare, "it seems we have a new student."  
  
As he stepped closer, Charlie stood, his eyes flicking over to Don a few times. Ian stepped deftly around him, pulling his wrists behind his back and pulling him flush against his chest. He kicked his legs apart a little, displaying him for Don, even though they'd all slipped boxers on before going into the kitchen. Leaning closer, he let his lips brush Charlie's ear. "I think we should give him a demonstration. What do you think?"  
  
Charlie shuddered and smiled. "I think that's an excellent idea."  
  
"I thought you might," Ian said, kissing his temple and stepping over to the nightstand. He didn't think Don was ready yet to see his brother strung up in the middle of the room, so he pulled Charlie's regular leather cuffs out of the drawer. The black leather stood out against his skin, and Ian had always liked the way that made him look. He placed soft, teasing kisses to Charlie's skin as he got him situated on the bed, the handcuffs threaded through the headboard. His fingers trailed lightly down Charlie's torso, wrapping in the waistband of his boxers and stripping them carefully. Finally, he spread Charlie's legs, shackling one to each side of the bed, leaving him open and spread out for their pleasure.  
  
A low groan escaped through Don's lips.  
  
"Pretty, isn't he?" Ian said, running a hand down Charlie's chest.  
  
"Very," Don said, stepping over to the bed and sitting on the side opposite Ian. He had a full view of everything Ian was doing or was about to do to his brother. His eyes roamed along Charlie's frame. "So... now what do we do?"  
  
"Whatever we want," Ian answered. "Anything that'll drive Charlie's pleasure up until he's squirming and begging to be fucked, to be driven over that delicate edge into oblivion. He's amazing when he begs, Don."  
  
Don's fingers trailed along Charlie's leg, starting near the ankle, just on the outside of the cuff keeping him tied to the bed, and working upwards to caress his inner thigh. "He's amazing now," he said, a soft note of reverence in his voice.  
  
Charlie shivered. He'd never dreamed he'd hear those words from Don's lips. Never dreamed he'd hear that tone. "Don," he whispered. Then he turned his head to Ian and licked his lips. "Please, Ian. Touch me."  
  
Ian leaned down and claimed Charlie's lips in a hot, fierce kiss, seeing him this way always getting his blood pumping through his veins, but he didn't let any other parts of their bodies touch. Charlie's whimper made him grin. "Touch you how, Charlie? Where?" he murmured against his lips. "One way or another you are going to learn to be specific."  
  
Charlie groaned. "What if I like surprises?"  
  
"Is that what you want?" Ian countered. "To be surprised?"  
  
Charlie glanced at Don and then back at Ian. "Yes. I trust you."  
  
Ian's grin was nearly feral. "Close your eyes and I'll give you what you want," he said.  
  
Don looked between Ian and Charlie, holding his breath. The atmosphere between them was nearly electric, and he could feel his pulse rate increase in response.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Charlie let his eyes slip closed.  
  
Ian let his fingers trail over Charlie's body, caressing his skin before reaching behind his knee and tickling him.  
  
Charlie laughed and whined, his restraints keeping him from moving away from those maddening fingers.  
  
Smirking, Ian removed his hands and kissed the inside of his thigh, working his way slowly up but avoiding his cock. He wanted to hear Charlie's whines and moans, wanted to hear him beg a little before he went much farther. Effortlessly, he hit every one of Charlie's sensitive places, kissing and licking and sucking, occasionally glancing over at Don to see his reaction.  
  
Charlie whimpered and moaned, body trembling. "Ian, Ian please!"  
  
Don gulped, the raw need in Charlie's voice making him shudder. Almost unbidden his hand came up to rest on Charlie's hip, his eyes fixed to Charlie's cock. "Ian... can I?"  
  
"Go ahead, Don," Ian said, settling near the upper half of Charlie's body, kissing his way along his collarbone.  
  
Wrapping his hand around Charlie's cock, Don lowered his lips, licking at the head.  
  
Charlie whimpered, trying desperately to keep his hips still. He breathed in ragged pants, body alight with desire.  
  
Don licked and sucked, teasing at Charlie's hard flesh. Every checked movement of his hips sent a thrill through Don and he redoubled his efforts, taking him in more fully.  
  
"Please!" Charlie wailed. "Please, Ian! Need--fuck me."  
  
"Don?" Ian asked. "It's up to you. He likes being kept on the edge. He can beg for quite a while longer. I know when it starts to be too much for him."  
  
"Just a little longer," Don purred, stroking his hands over Charlie's torso and kissing the head of his cock. "You're so amazing like this, look so good." He slipped him back inside his mouth, sucking harder, reveling in the taste and feel of him.  
  
Charlie's hands clenched and he was grateful when Ian's large hands held his hips in place, keeping him from accidentally choking Don. "Yes, please, please, please Don. Ian, please!"  
  
"Good, baby," Ian murmured, kissing Charlie softly. He tapped Don on the shoulder and got him to back off a little. Releasing Charlie's ankles, he bent his knees and slipped two fingers deep inside him.  
  
Charlie wailed, already moving against Ian's fingers. He was beyond words now, reduced to soft gasps and whimpers and moans of pleasure.  
  
Don licked his lips and moved forward to claim Charlie's mouth fiercely. He wanted to be a part of this, wanted to know that some of those moans and whimpers were for him, too.  
  
"He's delicious like this, isn't he, Don?" Ian said as he got himself lined up, nudging at Charlie's entrance.  
  
"Very," Don agreed, reaching down to stroke his own cock as Ian slipped deep inside, the look of mixed ecstasy and relief on Charlie's face nearly enough to send him over.  
  
Charlie's hand clutched at the restraints. He wanted to touch Don, wanted to be the one stroking him. But he let it go, let himself concentrate only on the pleasure that Ian gave him.  
  
Ian pulled Don over and kissed him hard as he started to thrust into Charlie, sharp, shallow strokes aimed directly at his prostate. "He's been so good for us, Don," he purred. "Let him suck you."  
  
Charlie mewled, body arching. He still couldn't form words, not even "please" or "yes" or "more."  
  
Shivering at the very thought, Don positioned himself carefully over Charlie, not wanting to put too much weight on his chest, and guided his cock between those perfect, shining wet lips.  
  
Charlie's eyes widened. He wished he had enough control to show Don his technique but he could only suck noisily, greedily.  
  
"Oh god!" Don moaned, his hand clenching into a fist where it was braced against the wall. He was barely hanging on to the shreds of his control and every slurping sucking sound coming from Charlie and the surrounding wet heat steadily pushed him closer to the brink.  
  
Managing to keep a close eye on Charlie to make sure he wasn't choking, Ian removed one hand from his skin and slicked his fingers, slipping two deep inside Don.  
  
Gasping and wailing, Don cried out, "Fuck, Ian! Charlie!" It was as much warning as he could give before he was coming down Charlie's throat.  
  
Charlie swallowed rapidly, milking Don as best he could.  
  
Shaking and unsteady, Don eased himself off of Charlie before he lost all control of his muscles. He stretched out next to him and ran his hands along his skin, pressing kisses wherever he was able.  
  
With Don taken care of, Ian picked up his pace, pushing ruthlessly into Charlie. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him in time, growling, "Come on. Do it."  
  
Charlie cried out incoherently as he came.  
  
Ian grunted, Charlie's orgasm pulling him to near completion. He wrapped both hands tightly around Charlie's hips, sure to leave bruises, as he thrust a few more times and tipped over the edge with a shout. "Charlie," he moaned softly, taking just a beat before reaching up to release Charlie's bonds and pull him into his arms.  
  
"Okay, baby?"  
  
"M'okay," Charlie mumbled. He clung to Ian, and reached out to take Don's hand.  
  
Don curled himself around Charlie, lifting his wrists so he could examine them for marks. "That was... seeing you like that--it was incredible," he murmured, kissing Charlie's skin lightly.  
  
"Is that--would you want to do that to me?" he asked Ian.  
  
Charlie shivered and pressed against Don.  
  
"If you were comfortable with it. If you think you might enjoy it," Ian said, tracing Don's arm with one finger.  
  
"I think--" he started, but then broke off, hesitant. There was definitely something erotic in the idea of having Ian strap him down, him and Charlie totally free to do with him as they wished, but Charlie was still his brother, no matter how twisted their relationship now was. Being that vulnerable in front of him scared him a little. "I think I could enjoy it," he said finally.  
  
"No rush," Ian soothed.  
  
Charlie turned his head to kiss Don's shoulder. "Is it me?"  
  
"I'm still your older brother, Charlie," Don said quietly, "whatever else I am to you now."  
  
"I know," Charlie said quietly.  
  
"The whole idea of this is just so new to me," Don said, trying to explain. He loved and wanted Charlie, but he still felt the need to move slowly and cautiously. "We'll take one thing at a time."  
  
"And that's all we want," Ian said. "Take your time, Don. We're not going anywhere."  
  
Don looked up at Ian and smiled gratefully. "Do you know how sexy you are when you're being tender?"  
  
Charlie grinned and ducked his head. Then he took Don's hand and kissed the back. "We try."  
  
Grinning, Don snuggled down into Charlie's body, sleep pulling at him. "Sleep for a bit? More sex later?"  
  
"I think that could be arranged," Ian murmured.  
  
"Good," Don said, settling himself so he could touch both men and then drifting promptly off to sleep.  
  
....  
  
This time Ian was the first to awake a couple hours later. He couldn't say he was really surprised; Charlie had always been a heavy sleeper, content to sleep until something woke him, and Don was likely still exhausted from his near weeks of sleeplessness. He shifted gently, not wanting to wake either of them and gave himself the luxury of looking the pair of brothers over.  
  
Don looked more relaxed than he'd seen him in a long time. And Charlie was just pure contentment. His fingers twitched a little in sleep like he was trying to scrawl equations on a blackboard. He gently took Charlie's fingers, lifting them to his lips and kissing them. When he released them, they were still again. "I love you," he murmured, running his fingers lightly along Charlie's hair.  
  
Shifting a little, Charlie wrapped an arm more tightly around him and Don moved to compensate, keeping Charlie close. Ian had to smile. He knew it would take time for them to adjust to this knew relationship, but he was confident they would manage. He and Don might not love each other yet, but they would. And eventually Don and Charlie would become comfortable with this new facet of their relationship. It would just take a while.  
  
But it seemed that even if they weren't ready to work through everything consciously, their bodies knew what to do.  
  
Slowly, Don cracked an eye open, smiling when he found Ian watching him. "Hi," he murmured, not wanting to wake Charlie.  
  
"Hi," Ian murmured back. "Sleep okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Don said, using his free hand to rub his eyes. "This is the best sleep I've had in a long time," he noted. And it wasn't just the relief of owning up to the feelings he had for Charlie. It was the being connected to someone again, and being so connected to two people, Don slept twice as well.  
  
"I'm really glad you took the chance and said something to me," Don said, stroking his hand down Ian's side. "I would have hated to miss out on this."  
  
Ian smiled. "Thanks, Don. But it was Charlie who took the biggest risk in all of this. He was petrified of losing you."  
  
"It was a big risk," he said softly. "There was a long period of our lives when we were strangers."  
  
"Not such strangers anymore," Ian said with a huge grin.  
  
Charlie stirred. "Nnmph. Too much talking."  
  
Don chuckled. "Sorry, buddy," he said, leaning down to kiss him softly. He was a little startled at how easy and natural it felt after such a short period of time, but he decided not to over think it for a change. "Just getting to know Ian a little better."  
  
"Know him over coffee."  
  
Don grinned wickedly. "How 'bout I know him over sex?" he purred in Charlie's ear. "Have him inside me while I'm inside you?"  
  
Charlie's eyes flew open and he barely restrained a whimper.  
  
"Don, you're sure?" Ian said softly, running his hand down his back.  
  
Don looked up at Ian and smiled, kissing the first bit of skin he could reach. "I'm sure. I want you both, want to know how that feels."  
  
"And you're okay?" Charlie said quietly. "With me? I don't want you to feel rushed, or pressured or anything."  
  
"Not pressured or rushed," Don said, kissing Charlie confidently. "I want you, Charlie. I want all of you."  
  
"Ian?" Charlie said softly.  
  
"It's okay," Ian said, stroking Charlie's hair. "It's good. Good for all of us."  
  
Charlie nuzzled into the touch, wide eyes still on Don. This is what he'd hoped for, what he deeply wanted, and now it was here, he was more nervous than he thought he'd be. Don was precious to him, and he couldn't help a sliver of fear that he'd regret it after it was over.  
  
"I'm right here, baby," Ian murmured, stroking his hand over Charlie's brow.  
  
Biting his lip, Don let his hand rest low on Charlie's stomach, making slow, wide circles. "I'm okay. How can I convince you?"  
  
"Kiss me," Charlie said softly.  
  
Placing his fingertips along Charlie's jaw, Don turned his face toward him and lowered his mouth slowly, kissing Charlie in increments. His touch, his kiss, was firm and confident and he parted his lips, letting Charlie in. Their tongues met and a rush of desire shot through him, growing to a low burn of arousal as he dipped further inside that wet heat, tasting nothing but Charlie.  
  
Charlie moaned softly, his arms sliding around his brother's back. "Don," he said softly.  
  
"Charlie," Don moaned in reply, pushing the covers back and rolling on to his side, one knee slipping between Charlie's legs.  
  
Ian shifted, giving Don all the room he wanted. The two of them together were just as hot as he always thought they would be, and he took some time just to watch before moving to Don's side of the bed and placing a line of kisses down his back.  
  
Don shivered. He kissed Charlie again and reached back to touch Ian.  
  
Ian pressed along Don's back, kissing his neck. "Like you like this, Don," he murmured in his ear. One hand caressed Charlie's leg, letting him know that while Don was with him now, he was still there, would still be there later. His other hand slid around Don's waist, wanting to connect with both of them.  
  
Charlie linked his hand with Ian's but let the other caress Don's back. He kissed Don gently, then with more passion and confidence as Don responded positively.  
  
"Want to make love to you, Charlie," Don murmured, punctuating his sentences with kisses. "Want to take it slow, make it good for you. Want to show you how much I love you."  
  
He turned his head toward Ian, getting his lips. "Want to feel how much you love him, how you're going to love me."  
  
Ian smiled and kissed Don again. "You won't know how you lived without it."  
  
"Glad to see overconfidence isn't one of your faults," Don said with a wry smile. He turned back to Charlie, licking at his lips once to get him to open to him and then kissing him deeply. His fingertips caressed the length of his body, and he followed their path with his lips, slowly making his way down to Charlie's cock.  
  
Charlie moaned, body trembling. "Not one of any of our faults," he managed.  
  
Don chuckled and the soft puff of air around the skin at Charlie's ribs made him jerk. "Easy, buddy," he soothed, kissing the same spot. He traced the curve of his hipbone with his lips, and then sucked just the head of Charlie's cock into his mouth, scraping at the flesh gently with his teeth.  
  
Quickly, Ian moved up the bed, swallowing down Charlie's moan in a passionate kiss. He could never resist Charlie when he was like this, being driven wild with pleasure, all his senses on alert.  
  
It was hard not to buck up into Don's mouth, not to drown in sinful heat. He parted his lips for Ian and writhed on the bed, moaning under the dual assault.  
  
"Fuck, Charlie," Don moaned, glancing up and taking in his and Ian's sinful display. "Could get addicted to this," he noted, taking Charlie's cock back into his mouth.  
  
"That's the other half of the fun," Ian noted, running his hand through Don's hair. He let his hand travel down Don's back to caress his ass, and then reached over for the lube, slipping a slick finger inside him.  
  
Don gasped, grinding down into the mattress.  
  
"Jesus, Don," Ian growled, watching Don's hips writhe.  
  
Don pushed back into his hand. "Ian," he murmured. Reaching out, he located the lube where Ian had placed it on the mattress and slicked his own fingers, pushing Charlie's leg back so he could slip a finger deep inside him.  
  
Charlie moaned, spreading his legs wider. "Don." Nervousness and anticipation warred within him.  
  
Kissing Charlie's inner thigh, Don murmured, "Gonna take such good care of you, make you feel so good."  
  
"We both will," Ian said, reaching over for Charlie's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Don slipped another finger inside Charlie.  
  
Charlie mewled and pressed back against Don's fingers, his grip tightening on Ian's hand. "More, Don. Please more!"  
  
Ian paused in his ministrations, letting Don concentrate on giving Charlie what he asked for. He let Charlie cling to him as he placed soft kisses down Don's back.  
  
Groaning at the need in Charlie's voice, Don placed kisses to all the skin he could reach as he slid another finger inside, crooking them to nudge at his prostate.  
  
Charlie yelled unintelligibly, hips jerking up as he tried desperately to get more friction.  
  
Knowing more delay at this point would be cruel, Don removed his fingers and shifted up onto his knees. "Condom?" he said, turning his head to Ian.  
  
Charlie ran his fingers along Don's chest. "Don... we've both been tested, you don't need to--"  
  
"It's not you I'm worried about," Don cut him off, taking the small foil packet Ian offered him and covering his cock. He nudged at Charlie's entrance and then pushed slowly inside, the tight heat making him gasp.  
  
Charlie blinked but didn't have time to even begin to think about that as pleasure filled his body.  
  
Ian let them adjust, and then carefully started prepping Don.  
  
"Ian," Don moaned loudly, pushing back against the penetration, two fingers now deep inside him. He fought for every ounce of control he had, the onslaught of pleasure nearly drowning his senses. As Ian continued prepping him, he thrust shallowly in and out of Charlie, attentive to all of Charlie's reactions. Ian had clearly become an expert at knowing Charlie's body and reading his reactions; Don wanted that, too.  
  
Charlie moaned and Don found himself echoing his brother's cries. He shuddered, just imagining Ian playing him as effortlessly as he did Charlie.  
  
Finally, Ian slipped his fingers free, soothing Don's whimper of protest with a hand on the small of his back and the tip of his cock nudging his entrance. He pushed steadily but gently, seating himself deep inside Don. "Fuck," Ian groaned. There were definite differences between being in Charlie and being in Don, all of them glorious. He couldn't wait to be able to identify each one through his extensive research.  
  
"Ian," Charlie whispered, brining a hand up to clutch Ian's shoulder. His eyes were wide darting from Ian to Don and back again.  
  
Ian closed his eyes for a moment, marshalling all of his control, and then opened them, his eyes locking on Charlie's face as he started to move. Each thrust pushed Don deeper into Charlie, and he wrapped his hands around Don's hips, forcing him into his own rhythm. To his gratification, he felt Don let go and abandon himself to what Ian wanted.  
  
The rhythm was familiar but felt entirely new with Don inside him.  
  
"Charlie! Ian!" Don cried out, torn between the competing pleasures. It was unlikely he was going to last much longer, so he wrapped a hand around Charlie's cock, stroking him in time with Ian's thrusts.  
  
Charlie grunted then moaned in pleasure. "Close," he managed, fingers digging into Ian's skin. Don and Ian drove his pleasure higher and higher until he thought he might shake apart from the force of it.  
  
"Come on, baby," Ian encouraged, reaching around Don to join their hands on Charlie's cock. He pressed close, his thrusts sharp and shallow.  
  
Charlie arched and cried out, spilling over their joined hands.  
  
Don grunted and cried out, but managed to hang on through Charlie's orgasm, barely. Ian gripped his hips tighter and aimed for his prostate with every thrust.  
  
"You too, Wolf," Ian commanded, nipping hard at Don's shoulder blade.  
  
Eyes wide at the nickname, Don came helplessly deep inside Charlie.  
  
Charlie moaned as Don-- _Don_ \--pulsed inside him.  
  
Thrusting a few more times, Ian let go, coming with a loud moan as he emptied himself inside Don. He kept one arm around Don's waist and used the other to pet Charlie's skin as his breathing slowed.  
  
Charlie gently stroked both Don and Ian. He focused on calming down, on getting his heart rate and breathing back to normal.  
  
Ian paused just long enough to get his breathing under control and then gently slipped from Don's body, stretching out next to the two brothers.  
  
Don bit his lip, trying to contain his soft whimper and then worked on slipping from Charlie. He gave him a gentle, chaste kiss and then stretched out on his opposite side. "Okay?" he asked softly.  
  
"Better than." He curled into Don but took Ian's hand and tried to pull him with him.  
  
Ian went willingly and spooned up against Charlie, running a hand along Don's skin.  
  
Don reached over to pet them both, grinning at Ian. "Wolf?"  
  
Shrugging, Ian grinned back. "It just came out. Do you like it?"  
  
Don considered for a moment before pushing up to claim Ian's lips. "I like it. What do you think, Charlie?"  
  
"What about Top Gun?" Charlie asked softly. "I mean, I know Ian's the better shot, but..."  
  
"Don is lead agent for his team," Ian said, rolling the nickname over, "the top gun so to speak. It has a certain ring to it. What do you think, Don?"  
  
"Top gun. I love it," Don agreed, nodding. He kissed Charlie deeply. "Thank you."  
  
Charlie smiled, pleased and a little embarrassed. "You're welcome."  
  
Don ran a hand through Charlie's hair and drew him in for a soft, sweet kiss. "I love you, buddy."  
  
"I love you, too, baby," Ian said, giving Charlie his own kiss. He looked at Don, stroking his fingers along his face. Part of him wished he could give Don the same sentiment, but he knew it wasn't time yet. Things were still too new between them. Instead, he drew Don into a passionate kiss, making it a promise of all the good things to come.


End file.
